Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices have been used in portable electronic devices and have been required to reduce power consumption more than before. There has thus been proposed a method of driving a display device in which a scanning period (also referred to as a “refresh period”) is set for scanning gate lines as scanning signal lines of the liquid crystal display device to perform refresh on a display image, and thereafter a pause period (also referred to as a “non-refresh period”) is set for keeping all gate lines in a non-scanning state to pause the refresh (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this pause period, for example, it is possible not to provide, for example, signals for control to a gate driver as a scanning signal line drive circuit and/or a source driver as a data signal line drive circuit. This can pause the operation of the gate driver and/or the source driver, to thereby reduce power consumption. Note that the driving performed by setting the pause period after the refresh period as thus described is called “pause driving” (or “low-frequency driving”), for example.